Obsessions With a Star
by goonie99
Summary: Bill doesn't know why but he's always been intrigued by Mabel Pines, maybe it's because of the small resemblance. So the only thing he can do is try to win her trust, but he doesn't really know how to act human. Mabill fluffy
1. Completely Unhealthy

Mabel Pines, why was he interested so? Why did he spend every waking second wondering what this girl was going to do. As if it was even important. Like he was concerned for her safety, that he made sure she stayed healthy and eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner when permitted. It's an obsession he needs to get under control, after all she's only twelve. That's sick, that's wrong, and she could never love someone like him. Heck he'd probably end up hurting her in some way. But still... he wished to persist. He had met her before with a group of people, just once, and now tonight it was going to be one on one.

In the moment of truth, time seemed to slow down, he made himself more presentable to the young ones eyes. Some color came into the room before it seemed it had been drained from everything around but that bright girl who looked so afraid. The sweater-loving girl sat up in bed with a jolt, glancing frantically around the colorless room.

"You! Who the heckie are you?!" The panicked girl shot her finger at the strange boy. It was instinct she knew this meant bad news, "wait... you look..."

The other cleared his throat, "That's right Shooting Star. I've decided to pay you a little visit in your mind." He exclaimed with a small laugh and a grin. His blond hair swooping over his tanned skin, the blond hair turning black the farther back one went on his head. One eye sparkled blue, the other was strangely cat-like, his height not too taller, "like what you see?" He teased as he noted the blush on her cheeks. His attire consisted of a black button downed shirt, yellow bowtie and dull golden pants.

Mabel hissed and folded her arms, "What do you want you dumb triangle- Bill!" Triangle didn't fit anymore, guess names had to be thrown out. She puffed her cheeks out and squinted her eyes at the demon who invaded her mind.

His animated body chuckled and floated over her, his insides practically twisting at the sight of her, "Can't I just visit my beloved Star? I'm here to ya' see- apologize for that anger stuff a while ago." Bill shrugged, his grin turning into a small one as he stared down at her. There was something about her that drove the demon crazy. He wasn't supposed to have emotions remotely close to this. But maybe Mabel reminded him so much of himself he just couldn't resist.

The brunette folded her arms with a scowl, "You tried to help Gideon! I'm not accepting your stupid apology." She stuck her tongue out and stood up on her bed, pushing him to float straight.

His arm was then put around her, "C'mon Shooting Star I didn't mean any harm. Gideon made a deal with me. It was a job." He furrowed his eyebrows with truth in his eyes.

Mabel let out a sigh and shut her eyes gently a moment, "Well I don't know why you'd wanna apologize but I guess I accept. Can I please get back to my normal dream now?" She'd be running in cotton candy fields and sitting by a chocolate milk stream.

Oh gosh... she wanted him to leave. This was not a good sign, where was his charm? Where was her blush? She was supposed to be falling for him, she needed to. But this grey around them.. Bill had to agree it was irritating. He'd have to use some of his powers to enter her actual dream, it was worth it, "I see, then let's go Star." Bill snapped his fingers and her mind came to life. Stuffed animals, chocolate milk stream, grass made of licorice. Bill didn't know whether to be disgusted or not.

A squeal left her throat as the dream began, "Y'know I didn't want you to stay but you're welcome to if you want Bill. Wanna ride some stuffed animals?" Mabel spoke fast and before he knew it she was dragging him along and he was on a flying lion. Mabel was on a monkey beside him, determination in her eyes as if this was a sport.

Bill couldn't help but laugh at the entirety of this dream, she was ridiculous! How could a dream demon fall for a silly girl like this. He did not question it when she looked over with a grin, causing him to blush. Shit... he couldn't believe he just... blushed. Human forms were evil but he truly wanted to appeal to her. Bill began to laugh at his stupidity on the lion as they slowly landed, "That was a lot of fun Shooting Star."

He felt a small punch, "Hey why do you keep calling me that anyway?" Mabel squinted her eyes and growled softly, she seemed annoyed.

At that moment his world almost crashed down, fear and nervousness clear on his face, "Well-uh-"

"I'm joking! I like the nickname, it goes with my sweater." Mabel grinned and laughed, punching Bill again with a snort.

The demon winced but chuckled fakely at her joke, "Nice one.." He smiled weakly down at her, his obsession... the person he began to watch twenty four seven was right in front of him. A blush bubble up to his cheeks as his eyes stared at her face.

Mabel tilted her head at the blush with a giggle, her face a little red as well, "So you think I'm cute, huh?" A smirk stretched across her face, finger poking him in the stomach.

That only caused him to blush deeper and clear his throat in an attempt to calm himself, "N-no!" He began, nose wrinkled in anger, "you are anything but cute. You're disgusting- you... human.." He stomped his foot, and gasped at his words. Bill noticed the tears in her eyes and didn't know whether to laugh or not. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly, despite feeling horrible.

The brunette whimpered, "I thought you were here to apologize but I guess not.." Mabel turned away, arms folded, head down as her hair covered her face.

Bill bit his lip, "Hey I am here to apologize." He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around with a small growl, "stop crying." He commanded, but it only caused more to leak from her eyes, "shit... Mabel I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" He keeled over at the contact of fist and stomach.

Mabel cleared her throat, "Forgiven. But rule number one of liking a girl is telling the truth and not calling her disgusting you ding dong. Come back when you think you have it right." Everything seemed to go white at this point. The brunette was confused with her dream, if it was real or not. A lot of it definitely didn't make sense. Why did she think to forgive Bill? He helped Gideon get the Shack, and practically tried to kill all of them. It might've been his charm but no way was she making that mistake again, no way. For some reason the demon had a thing for her too.

How awkward... no. That was disgusting if he even thought about her in a blushy way. She could never imagine that triangle from last week that was rude to her, become blushy. It had to be some kind of a trick. But no, here Bill was, watching her every move that day. Tonight, he had to succeed, he was going to romance the heck out of her. Bill hadn't even thought through how he was going to date her from the mindscape and or dreamscape. Bill couldn't just give up his demon form for her... maybe it'd be better if he was mortal.

That way when the rift cracks, well he'll gain his infinite powers as well. His human form and demon form would become one. It's a genius plan, and he gets to be with Mabel in the process. But not yet, he wanted to secure their trust first. That night, there Bill was in her dream waiting for her. He had set up a picnic, and had flowers in hand.

Once Mabel stumbled upon the sight she raised her eyebrows but sat down, "What's all this Bill? We barely know each other yet."

"I know lots of things my dear Shooting Star, this is my apology. Accept it." Bill grinned and handed her the flowers, "y'know your dreams get pretty chaotic, don't they?" He paused and laid down on the blanket, hands behind his head, "it interests me. You really know how to control that imagination of yours. Heck it's amazing, I could do without the colors but it reminds me of mine! Just less colorful and more... red." He laughed and looked at the food.

Mabel sat down on the blanket, smelling the flowers a moment before eating some of the food. She was partially disturbed by his words but he was a demon, "Thanks. I don't know where I'd be without this crazy head of mine."

Bill snorted and sat up a bit, "I'm not very familiar with feelings like this Shooting Star. I hope you know that, I hope your present is alright." He held out a necklace to her, in which she yelped.

"What the heck Bill! That's a necklace full of blood!" She grimaced and dropped her food, glancing between her and the necklace.

He winced and bit his lip, "Sorry Star, I thought you'd think it was cool. It was my blood when I was alive.. I wanted you to have it." Bill smiled and laughed gently, he was really screwing up.

A shiver crept up Mabel's spine, "Well I don't think I want that.. sorry.." She looked away awkwardly and cleared her throat, "I-i'm sure you'll, get the hang of it eventually." She chuckled, eyes wide and sure not to make eye contact with the other. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought.


	2. Bold Move

Shooting Star was so trusting, so caring and he could tell she was trying her best to break that awkwardness. It amazed him how dedicated she was to see his efforts, "So Bill... why are you so interested in me? Why aren't you bothering my bro or something.." Heck Mabel wondered if demons were capable of love or like. This could have been a trick, but of course she didn't want to believe that.

He cleared his throat, "Well..." He paused to think of something perfect to say, "I'm honestly not sure. It's like I'm drawn to you and I can't stop wanting to come back to you," Bill explained, "I know I shouldn't be watching you all the time but I just can't help myself." He reached out to feel her hair in his hands, but she gently swatted him away.

"Don't touch- and... wait did you just say that you're watching me all the time?" Mabel furrowed her eyebrows and leaned back away from him. That really took the cake, "that's creepy!" She growled and punched his shoulder, "you're a real weirdo, you know that?" She put her hands on her hips and stood up.

Bill floated in shock, "Star! I'm sorry I just want to watch over you!" Maybe watch her bathe sometimes, but- shoosh! It was creepy now that he thought about it. She was young, it was gross, he was gross. He shouldn't have even interracted with Mabel. She was too precious and he would ruin her, especially at this age.

Mabel folded her arms, looking away from him with a huff, "The more we talk things just get weirder and weirder. What do you really want from me, huh? What makes you think that you can watch me?" She turned to look him in the eyes with a scowl. They were lifeless and cruel, and Bill didn't know what to do.

He couldn't mess this up, he needed her. For an unknown reason Bill just knew that he did, "Well Shooting Star! I'm appalled you'd try to question my reasoning. You intrigue me my Star. You are crucial in my life." Bill rested a hand on her shoulder, "I want you to be mine.. for us to be together." The hand slowly went down her arm to hold her hand.

A gulp went down her throat as she pulled her hand away, a deep blush on her cheeks, "Get out of my head!" She hissed and swatted at him, "you're a monster." Mabel let out a low growl, Bill had the face of devastation.

"Why you- Shooting Star! I have tried so hard these past two nights to gain your trust. Here you are calling me a beast when I did nothing wrong!" Bill's hair began to turn red with anger, his eyes as well, "you will not ignore me Star! Look at me!" He grabbed her chin, forcing her fearful eyes to see his dangerous ones. A small sigh left his lips at the sight of her tears, he couldn't help but smile a bit. Bill's lips met hers a moment before she pushed him away.

A boisterous growl left her throat, "You want to gain my trust but do something completely sick! Get out of my head!" Mabel shut her eyes, and soon enough he seemed to disappear. She was furious, scared, anxious. The next morning Mabel decided to tell her brother.

Dipper sat at the kitchen table, his head in the journal, "Hey Mabel, get a good nights rest?" He smiled weakly, but soon realized she had something serious to say, "what's wrong?"

Mabel bit her lip and glanced away, "That demon Bill.. well he's been in my dreams the past two nights..." She began, causing Dipper to gasp, "don't say anything yet," She scowled slightly at her talkative and worried brother, "he doesn't seem harmless but he got all scary last night and he kissed me." A shiver crept up Mabel's spine.

The brunet's eyes widened, "Mabel that's horrible! And revolting..." He shuddered, "don't worry Mabel... I'll have that thing running out of your head in no time. I might have to go in tonight though."

"Anything to get rid of him." Mabel stuck her tongue out in disgust and wrinkled her nose as her head shook. She hoped Bill was watching her. By the time the twins were there to work in the Shack, it was the afternoon, and Mabel's mouth hung wide open.

Stan cleared his throat and pushed the guy over, "Kids, this is our newest employee. He says he'll work for free as long as he gets a place to stay and eat."

Bill... it. Was. Bill. How could he have possibly done this? Why? "Nice to meet ya' you two the name's Bill."

Mabel looked to Dipper and tried not freaking out, but turned and clenched her jaw, "it's nice to meet you Bill... where's he gonna stay Grunkle Stan?"

He tilted his head a moment, "In the room where the wax figures used to be, why don't you show him where it is." Stan suggested and walked off.

The twins immediately growled at Bill, motioning for him to follow, "So Pine Tree, Shooting Star this is a pretty nice Shack you got here.." He watched Mabel walk, real life was even better than the mind.

He was shoved into the proper room and pressed against the wall, "What the heck Bill! What are you doing here!?" Mabel hissed and threatened, face close to his.

A smug grin was on his face, "Oh come on Shooting Star! You didn't want me in your dreams anymore so here I am..." He hummed, "now I'm human too! And I gotta say... pain is not very fun." He winced at the crushing pain she was giving him.

Mabel let him go with a huff, "Great- now my stalker lives with us.."

Dipper scowled, "What do you want with my sister Bill?" He didn't like the way that thing was looking at his sister, with eager eyes. Soon Bill began to unpack his things, completely ignoring Dipper as he blew up an inflatable mattress, "answer me." He demanded with a hiss. They had just gotten the Mystery Shack back, Soos had fixed the laptop, things were going perfectly!

Bill put a finger up, "At least let me unpack Pine Tree." He grinned and gave him a wink before continuing on. His suit cases were filled with mainly clothes, pillows, and blankets. No need for personal belongings besides the necklace he attempted to give Mabel.

The brunette was positively furious as to why he decided to follow her. It made absolutely no sense, and it was disgusting that he was as persistent as she was. Then again maybe she was overreacting. After all he was human, and he didn't have much muscle mass. Mabel could overpower him, not that she'd ever need to, "Here um... let me help you unpack." Mabel suggested with a shrug, receiving a warm smile from the other.

"Thanks Star." Emotions were a lot more different than they were in the mindscape. Bill's stomach was filled with butterflies as she helped set up his bed. Ridiculous, how he came up with this idea. But he couldn't forget the plan. The portal, the rift, all of that. That's what he needed to focus on, and it didn't matter what anyone did. Worst case scenario, he dies, but even then he'd just go back to his triangular form. There was literally no way he could lose this.

What he was more worried about, was his beloved Star not loving him in return. Mabel gave him a small wave when they finished, Dipper dragging her along, "It makes me sick he'd think to go this far." He clenched his fists.

Mabel nodded, "I know- but let's not start anything. I'm sure if we give him respect he won't advance or try to hurt me. Even if he tried Grunkle Stan would throw him right out."

Dipper let out a sigh, letting his eyes look to Bill's room, "Fine.." He muttered and took his sisters hand, dragging her back to their room.

At the dinner table, Grunkle Stan and Bill seemed to hit it off pretty damn well. The two were laughing about who knows what. The two were practically in love. Dipper and Mabel ate their food in piece, sometimes Mabel made a comment. That bubbliness of fun was just in her nature. Maybe they should tell Stan properly of Bill, after all he knew of the towns secrets. But... then again he hasn't seen a lot, or he wasn't interested.

All Stan wanted was for the twins to make it out of the Shack alive, and not end up like... his brother. Who was Bill Cipher? Stan had no clue.

The sun was setting already, Mabel was surprised as she looked out the window, "Hey..." She caught a glimpse of the other in the windows reflection.

"Hey Mabel..." He paused to look away, "being human is weird. Eating- I almost choked!" Bill let out a small chuckle before walking beside her, "I've never felt this before in my life. Emotions, pure human emotion. It's strange... but I see what it's all about. I see why it's so addicting." His eyes stared at the wondrous colors of outside, it was beautiful. Beautiful! He'd never think that as a triangle.

The brunette took a moment to respond, "I'm glad you feel that way." She grinned at him and gave a hug, "promise me you're not going to hurt me.. or Dipper.." Concern plastered her face, finally making sweet eye contact.

Bill cleared his throat, "I promise Mabel. I promise..." A weak smile stretched across his lips before planting a peck on her cheek, "now head off with your brother. I'm sure he's wondering if I murdered you by now."

A blush rose to her face before nodding, "Yeah... and... I'll be the one to make the first move. Got it?" She threatened and stuck her tongue out, teasing him with a wink before dashing off. She truly eluded him.

* * *

 _Reviews are encouraged! I really hope you're enjoying this fic! It's fun to write. If you have any suggestions or ideas I'll be happy to listen!_


End file.
